Love at Twilight
by Death Demon and a Blood Angel
Summary: This story is about Emmett Jasper Edward Suki Zetsumei and Isabella who is from a different story i wrote. Both families hate each other, but they are forced to work together to save the vampire race. I don't own any of the twilight characters.
1. 1 The New Neighbors

On Wednesday August 25th Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were on there way to school. Jasper had a sudden feeling that someone at the house was very angry and another person was overly joyful. Jasper walked over to see a blacked haired girl ready to through a punch at the other black haired girl with dark skin. The burgundy haired girl was laughing her head off knowing that someone was going to get really hurt. Jasper got closer so he could calm the white skinned black haired girl. Before he could she turned a round. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to great you to the neighbor hood." Jasper answered.

"I thought you were over here to stop me from punching my sister."

"How did you know that?"

"I have me resources. What is your name?"

"Jasper. And yours?"

"Zetsumei. How are those people that you were just with?"

Right than Emmett and Edward came up. "I'm Emmett and this is my other brother Edward."

"So you are brothers. Do you believe in mythical creatures such as werewolves and vampires?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe. Why would you care?" Edward asked.

"That is none of your business. I want to warn you come on our land uninvited and you will die. Got it?" Zetsumei warned.

"There is a slight problem to that."Emmett said too proudly.

"What might that be?" Isabella asked curiously.

"We're vampires. Nothing can kill us!" Emmett answered joyfully.

"I know one way to kill a vampire, and that is by having another vampire kill them." Isabella said with an evil smile that made Emmett take a step back.

"You seem to know a lot about vampires." Edward said.

"My sisters and I know a lot more than you think." Zetsumei said.

"So what are your sister's names?" Jasper asked.

"I'm Suki!" Suki, the other black haired girl, answered happily.

"And I'm Isabella." Isabella answered with no joyfulness.

"What is your last name?" asked Edward.

"We will give you our last name if you give us yours." Isabella said.

"We are the Cullens." Jasper answered.

"And we are the Victorias." Suki answered.

"Except me. My last name is forbidden to be told to outsiders." Zetsumei added.

"Why might that be?" Emmett asked.

"Because I don't want you hunting me down." Zetsumei informed.

"Why would we do that?" Edward asked now getting tense.

"Because you need me to keep your species alive." Zetsumei answered with an evil expression.

"Why?" asked Jasper. Beside him, he can feel Edward getting tense. So he used his power to calm him down.

"You will find out when the time is right. Until then I think you should know that Suki her is a rare type of vampire, and Isabella is a demon that is very close to being the devil itself." Zetsumei said.

"And what about you?" Edward asked in a slightly calmer mood.

"Me? I'm your worst night mare. I am a mixed bread. Half vampire half demon. Which according to the myths I am the most deadly creature on the planet." Zetsumei said in a depressingly joyful way.

"Oh." All three of them answered.

"Do you have any parents living with you?" Suki asked her mood went from excited and playful to serious.

"Yes Esme and Carlisle." Emmett answered cautiously.

"You mean the doctor who can resist the smell of blood." Isabella said now more interested on how the conversation changed.

"Yes." Jasper said confused.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow."Suki said back in her happy mood.

"Why aren't you going today?" Edward asked.

"For two reasons we can't. One we have to unpack and two Suki and Zetsumei can't go in sun light. Of all people you should under stand that." Isabella answered.

"Right. But it's cloudy." Japer argued.

"If you look to the east were the wind is coming from it is sunny. The sun will be over us in one to two hours. I suggest you stay home." Zetsumei argued back.

"Okay. See you guys at school then." Emmett said. He turned to his brothers and whispered, "Smart ass."

"I heard that dumb ass." Zetsumei said as her and her sisters walked into there gigantic Victorian mansion.


	2. 2 Unpacking, Decorating, and Secrets

"Zetsumei is the most annoying person I have ever met!" Emmett stated.

"Yea but guess what!" Jasper said.

"What?" Emmett asked knowing that he would regret it later.

"You like her. And you know it." Edward said.

"I do not!!" Emmett argued.

"You do too. You love her. Don't deny it." Edward taunted. "In your mind it's all you've been thinking about since you saw her."

"Plus when you were looking at her you got all happy and excited. I never knew that you could be so happy by seeing a girl for the first time." Jasper added.

"Other than your stupid powers. What other proof do you have?" Emmett asked.

"You make fun of her." Jasper said.

"I do that to every girl."

"But you do it with this flirty smile." Jasper noted.

"I do not want to know how you know the difference between his small. And how you know what his flirty smile is. That's just creepy." Edward said as he peeked out the window watching the Victorias carry boxes into there house.

"You're telling me!" Emmett said as he walked over to Edwards's side.

Jasper walked over and eyed Suki as she twirled around Zetsumei who was about ready to punch her. "Maybe we should go help them. That way we get to know them better."

"How about not and say we did! I really don't want to work with Zetsumei." Emmett said.

"Great idea Jasper. Emmett is just afraid that we are right." Edward agreed with Jasper.

"I am not! And I'm not going to go help!" Emmett said stubbornly.

"Guess what? Majority rules your helping! If you like Edward will help Zetsumei and you can work with Isabella." Jasper calmly said.

"Why can't I work with Suki? Do you like her?" Emmett asked.

"I don't. I just wanted to see why she's so happy compared to her sisters." Jasper said.

"Sure you do." Emmett whispered to Edward.

"What?" Jasper growled.

"Oh nothing." Emmett said with a big small on his face.

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

Few minutes after Emmett and Jasper bickering they walked over to the Victorias' castle like house. Jasper ran off to help Suki arrange the kitchen appliances. Edward jogged over and helped Zetsumei arrange the rest of the first floor. Emmett walked slowly up the steps to the second floor which was a huge library. Isabella was opening the boxes with all the decorations. Emmett walked over to a box marked 'Zet's history'. He opened it. It was filled with a book case full of black books with sliver numbers, except for three which were white with gold numbers. Isabella poked him and silently pointed to a black bookshelf in a depressing corner. He walked over and in number order put the boxes in there place. He noticed at the bottom there was a thick book with a giant black widow. On the spider's back was a key whole. On the bind it said Book of Fallen Angels. Using his super strength he tried opening it several times, and each time he failed. "You can but that book over there." Isabella said pointing to a glass case on a marble stand.

Edward, Jasper, Suki, and Zetsumei came up the stairs at the same time Emmett and Isabella finished putting the books a way. They than silently walked up the stairs. Isabella and Zetsumei walked to the end of the hall with the biggest box you will ever see. Jasper and Edward walked to the first door on the right and started to set up work out equipment, and weights. Suki lead Emmett further down the hall to the second door on the right. In there they started to set up amps, musical instruments, lights (above the stage), CD's, microphones, and a dj table. Emmett left while Suki was putting up the last of the Cd's. He walked down the hall to the door that Isabella and Zetsumei. The door slammed in his face. He felt a warm body close to him and someone breathing on his neck. Zetsumei's back was slammed against the door with Emmett pressed against her front. "Don't ever go in this room." Whispered Zetsumei. She slid from under him and walked toward the stair case. Right behind her came Isabella locking the door. They walked up another stair case. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett heard arguing from up stairs.

"Hey! I think Zet should have the room with the bigger window. Suki. You can have the one closest to the stairs. And I will take the biggest room." Isabella yelled.

"Why?" Suki argued.

"Because she said so!!" Zetsumei yelled.

"Fine." Suki said in defeat.

"Have you noticed that they are very secretive?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, we did just meet them. Give them time they might warm up." Edward said.

"Okay, but I feel as if they hide something evil in that room." Emmett said.

"Me too, but we are not going to snoop around. They'll tell us when there ready." Jasper said.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this." Emmett said.


	3. 3 Bebe's Dance Club Fever Part I

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Edward (I wish), Emmett (i wish more than Edward), or any other characters.**

* * *

"Suki

"Suki! Where are you?" Isabella yelled.

"Over here! In the music room!" Suki answered.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Zet has her first crush!" Isabella squealed.

"Really? The closest she got to a crush was when we lived in Ohio and she touched the guy by giving him a high five."

"Yeah. That's sad. Well I'm going to Zet."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

"Than how do you know she has a crush on someone?"

"She started to sing Gwen Stefani songs."

"WOW!! That's bad but a good thing I guess. See you later."

"Bye Bye!!"

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"Izzy?" Zetsumei called.

"Yeah."

"Do you like any of the Cullens?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Emmett and Edward, but I like Edward better."

"Me too. But I prefer Emmett. Does Suki like Japer?"

"I think so. Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I read Jasper's thoughts and he likes her a LOT!!"

"Really? I guess I'll have to set them up!"

"No need. I put thoughts in his mind to ask her on a date tonight."

"Great. You always take the fun out of everything. Did you read Edwards thoughts?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause he has this barricade right where his feelings would be. I'm going to try reading Jaspers thoughts on how Edward feels."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye." Zetsumei walked over to the Cullen's house and ran into Jasper on the way. "Does Edward like Isabella?"

"No he hates her."

"That's not good."

"Why not? You hate Emmett and Emmett hates you."

"I know. I'm not stupid. But Isabella really likes him, and I mean REALLY!!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Do you know if Suki likes me?"

"Yea I do no. Am I going to tell you? No. You have to ask her out to find out."

"Thanks for nothing."

"That's what I'm here for!"

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"Will you go out with me?" Jasper asked.

"I'd love to." Suki answered gleefully.

"Tomorrow night. 7 o'clock. Meet me out front."

"Where are we going?"

"To a club."

"Sounds fun. Izzy, Zet, and I were going to go to one but they can go without me."

"Same with my family."

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"Oh. Here comes Zetsumei, and Isabella." Emmett whispered to Edward.

"Hi Isabella. Hey Zetsumei. Come over here." Edward yelled over the crowd at Bebe's Dance Club.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"We heard this was the best club in town. So we wanted to check it out. And you?" Edward said.

"Same. Plus we were suppose to come here with Suki, but she has a date tonight." Zetsumei said.

"Yea. We know." Emmett said.

"I figured that Edward new. I didn't think you would know." Zetsumei said.

"Why is that?" Emmett asked.

"Want to dance?" Isabella asked Edward senescing the heat from the argument.

"Sure." Edward and Isabella walked away towards the dance floor.

"I thought you wouldn't understand what it meant." Zetsumei said angrily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emmett argued.

"Since you never had a girlfriend I thought you might live under a rock."

"I HATE YOU!!" yelled Isabella as she hit Edward across the face. Zetsumei ran home with Isabella. Edward only a few paces behind.

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Edward apologized.

"Apology not excepted!" Isabella yelled.

"Let me talk to her." Zetsumei said to Edward.

"Like that's going to help." Edward whispered.

"Izzy?" Zetsumei asked.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Isabella asked in a bitchy mood.

"I put that thought in front of his mind so he would say it." Zetsumei confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Isabella screeched.

"So I could get away from his bastard of a brother."

"Oh than I for give you."

"And?"

"And I for give Edward too."

"Isabella can I see you in the library?" Edward asked.

"Sure I'll be up there as soon as I finish cooking dinner." She answered.

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"To talk to you." Edward said.

"You might want to sit in a different chair."

"Why is that?"

"That is Zet's chair. She will get pissed when she finds out someone sat in her chair."

"I don't care. Come over here and apologize if you're going to."

Isabella walked over she got in his face to tell him to move is ass out of his sisters seat when there eyes meet and they kissed. Edward started to take his shirt off, and helped Isabella with hers. They started to make out. And for ten minutes they did until Zetsumei came in the room. "Isabella the c-." Zetsumei's mouth dropped open at the sight of her sister on top of Edward. "I don't mind you guys showing your affection. One thing you could do next time is get a room."

"Sorry sis." Isabella said nervously. _'Please don't notice we're in your favorite chair. Please!" _Isabella thought.

"Get out of my CHAIR!!"

'_Shit she found out' _Isabella thought.

"Why my chair? Why not the couch? Theirs more room."

"I forgot and Edward didn't know. What were you saying?"

"Right. The chicken is on fire, again."

"What do you mean again."

"Well, Suki caught part of it on fire and then I blow it out, and than it caught on fire by it's self."

"O. go cook another one. As you can see I'm a light busy."

"Right. You to love birds have fun."

**XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX**

"Suki! Can you tell Izzy that dinner is ready." Zetsumei said.

"Kay. Where are they?"

"In the music room."

Suki walked up stairs to the third floor. She went to the second door on the right and opened it. She saw Edward on top of Isabella, just like Zetsumei saw, but the other way around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun. What do you want?" Edward said in an angry tone. He was annoyed with the interruptions.

"Dinners ready. Why do you have to do this in my favorite room? Why not your bed room Izzy?"

"I don't know. See you down stairs in a bit." Isabella said.

"Your sisters have a lot of favorites. Any other favorites I should know?" Edward asked Isabella after Suki left.

"Not that I know of. Lets go eat."

* * *

**If anybody has good ideas tell me, 'cause I'm running low. Please review!! I'd like to say thanks to **_ the indifferent child of earth._ If it worn't for your story i wouldn't have gotten the idea. Like i said before PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. 4 Bebe's Dance Club Fever Part II

Please read all the way to the bottom. Also read the blanks spots (i mean l's). I know that sounds crazy, but it will ruin the affect.

* * *

"I can't believe you made out with Edward on my favorite chair

"I can't believe you made out with Edward on my favorite chair!" Zetsumei said.

"And in my favorite room! Now I get images every time I walk into that room!" Suki added.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make out with him. I meant to apologize and t-." Isabella started to say.

"When you apologize to me don't do that!" Zetsumei interrupted. Suki started to laugh.

"I also was telling him to get off your chair." Isabella said.

"Sure." Zetsumei said.

"It's true!" Isabella argued.

"And the way you told him to get off was so efficient and very very effective." Zetsumei said. Suki was rolling on the floor laughing. Just than Isabella's phone started laughing hysterically. "See. Your phone is even laughing at you." Zetsumei said with a straight face.

"What ever." Isabella answered her phone, "Hello? O. Hi. Yeah sure. A double date. Okay let me see." She turned toward her sisters, "Suki want to go with me and Edward on a triple date with Jasper as your date? Zetsumei you can go too, with Emmett as your date."

"I'll go!" said Suki.

"I'll not go!" Zetsumei said while jumping up and down and then head-shaking the word no.

"Why not?" Suki asked.

"He's a bastard." Zetsumei answered.

"He is not." Suki said.

"Yeah. Plus he completes you." Isabella said with her pointer fingers making a shape of a heart in the air.

"HELL NO!!" Zetsumei said. "You guys can go on a double date."

"Fine." Isabella said.

"You going to have to find out sooner or later! I prefer sooner!" Suki said.

"Find out what?" Zetsumei asked.

"That Emmett completes you." Suki answered making a heart shape with her pointer fingers.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, but I can't lie."

"Yes, you can lie. You can always lie. As long as you don't get caught."

"Sorry. We did that hole sister's trust thing where we promised not to lie."

"But we're not blood sisters."

"Which is the same night that we slit are hand open and mixed are blood together so that we're blood sisters."

"I hate you." Zetsumei said with a pouty look on her face and arms crossed over her chest.

"Love ya too sis." Suki said over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room.

XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX

Later, at the club. Isabella and Edward were grinding, and Suki and Jasper were sitting on a couch talking. "So how's the new life going?" Jasper asked.

"Fine I guess." Suki answered.

"Lets go back to our place." Isabella suggested to Suki, Edward, and Jasper. When she saw that her sister was getting mad at Jasper for having his hand on her upper UPPER thigh.

"Sure. Why not?" Jasper said.

XXXXXXLove at TwilightXXXXXX

Back at the house Suki and Jasper made out on Zetsumei's chair (she started to cuss at them in Latin, but no one could figure out what she was saying), and then they left Cuss A Lot Zetsumei and accidentally went into Isabella's room and started to make out on Isabella's bed (she also cussed at them and flipped them off a few times.)

When they finally came down stairs Zetsumei pushed Suki out of the way and punched Japer in the nose. Blood fell on the floor, and Isabella had to hold her back. It was difficult, because Zetsumei was a lot stronger. Then Jasper went home reason being Zetsumei kept trying to be the crap out of them, which she got close enough to dig her claw like finger nails into his skin to make him bleed.

_**IN THE END THEY ALL DIE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

llllllll

llllllll

lllllll

llllllll

lllllllllll

llllllll

lllllllllll

llllllll

llllllllll

lllllll

llllll

lllll

lllllllll

lllllllll

llll

llllllll

llllll

llllllll

llllllllll

llllllll

llllllll

lll

lllllllll

llllll

lllllllllll

llllllllllll

llllllll

lllllllll

lllllllll

lllllllll

llllllllll

llll

lllll

lllll

llllllll

lllllllll

llll

llllll

llll

lllll

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

ll

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

ll

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

ll

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

ll

lll

ll

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

**JK JK!!**

**Got you there didn't I. You think I'm giving up on this story? Not until it's finished!! Until next time!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Don't you just love the ending? Please review. The more reviews i get (even if it's the smae person over and over) I'll get the chapter done as soon as i can. _**


End file.
